New Bodies For A Spell
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Portal Masters get turned into robots, fairies, and other creatures by Spell Punks. Can the spell be reversed? Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze and Flare, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia.**

* * *

 **New Bodies For A Spell**

Rachel grunted as she was pushed back by a Wind Spell Punk. "Little creep!" She ground out, sending some shuriken at it before jumping up to avoid the fire balls aimed at her. "Augh! I hate these little creeps!"

"The feeling's mutual," Blaze said, battling some Water Spell Punks that were throwing snowballs at him. Amelia was dealing with some Earth Spell Punks and grunted as she kept getting hit and Crystal was dealing with the Life and Undead Spell Punks, gathering the food the Life Spell Punks dropped and using her plant powers to knock back the Undead Spell Punks.

"There's a lot of them!" The young girl cried out.

Rachel just barely dodged a few more fireballs. "She's right," she said. "They're popping up faster than we can beat them!"

Suddenly, they were all struck by purple orbs before other colorful orbs hit them and a bright light made them squint their eyes shut and they felt an odd feeling flow through them. When everything calmed down again, Master Eon quickly came out and gasped at what he saw. "Oh, no," he said, seeing what his twelve Portal Masters had now become. Quickly, he gathered them to the med bay and watched over them as Mags and Luminous helped to stabilize the Portal Masters.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Luminous said. "What happened to them?"

"The Spell Punks they were battling did this to them," Master Eon answered. "It's a very powerful spell. I'm not sure I can reverse it."

Rachel woke up with a groan, feeling very odd. "What happened?" She asked before noticing her voice sounded different. "Hey, what happened to my voice?"

Mags came up and bit her lip. "You…You might want to look in a mirror," she suggested.

Rachel instantly went over to the mirror and gasped in shock as she was staring at a gold Ultron in the mirror. A gold Ultron that had one blue eye and two hands instead of just one and two legs with wheels for feet. "I'm…I'm a…robot?" She asked, the shock setting in.

Groans were heard and they all looked to see the others had been affected too. They had been turned into various creatures of tales or Skylands creatures. Blaze was now a Phoenix, looking like an assassin with a dark red cloak and hood and wearing a dark red mask and his eyes glowed white. Black armor on his chest and spiked shoulder armor and on his arm and chest armor made him look more muscular and there were tattoos of a Phoenix that glowed a bright lava color on his armor as well. Black pants and dark red spiked boots were on his legs and feet while on his back was a dark purple and black rifle that had mist coming off it, indicating his ice powers. Crystal had become a fairy and Amelia had become a pixel. "What…What happened to us?" The Light Portal Master asked.

"The Spell Punks you all fought had a strong spell up their sleeves," Master Eon answered. "They've turned you all into robots, pixels, pirates, fairies, and more."

Crystal flew up to the guardian of Skylands, having a little difficulty as she had never been flying by herself before Master Eon gently caught her and held her in one arm, making it easier for her. "Can you…reverse the spell, Master Eon?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it's one I don't recognize, Crystal," he replied sadly.

"But one I recognize," came a new voice and they looked to see Spellslamzer enter the room.

"Spellslamzer!" Crystal called out, instantly flying for him, but nearly falling in her haste. Thankfully, the tall Spell Punk moved quickly and caught her, holding her comfortingly in his arms.

"Spellslamzer, you said you recognize what happened to us?" Rachel asked.

"I do, Rachel," he answered. "The Switcheroo Spell, as it is called."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Blaze asked, worried about Flare and Roller seeing him as a human Phoenix.

"There is. Located in the Spell Punk Library," Spellslamzer said.

"A dangerous place," Rachel said in worry.

"Indeed," Master Eon said.

The tall Spell Punk knew they were worried. "If the Superchargers go with you, you will make it in time," he said. "Look for a book with skin old and writing of gold and bring it here. Within it contains the reverse of the spell, which I can help Master Eon with."

"Then we better get out Supercharger partners together," Amelia said. "I'll call Astroblast."

"I'll go find Fiesta," Rachel said.

"I'll go look for Spitfire," Crystal declared.

Blaze looked worried. "Roller Brawl," he said. "I…I don't want her to see me like this."

"Too late," came Roller Brawl's voice as she came in with the other three Superchargers behind her. "The Trap Masters told us what happened."

Rachel managed to walk over to them, but nearly fell over. Fiesta quickly caught her and she gave him a grateful look. "Would you all be willing to take us to the Spell Punk Library?" She asked.

"You don't even have to ask, Amiga," the mariachi skeleton said.

"Don't worry, we'll help out," Astroblast said, helping Amelia to walk.

"We've got to hurry," Spitfire said. "Spell Punk Library isn't a place to fool around in."

Spellslamzer quickly created a portal for them. "Remember, a book with skin old and writing of gold," he said.

Nodding, they all went to the infamous Spell Punk Library, looking at the giant place in awe and being very careful of where they stepped, they began searching the books for the one Spellslamzer had told them to look. "An old book with gold writing," said Roller Brawl, looking around but secretly glancing over at Blaze, marveling at his new form, liking how it made him more muscular. "Well, how hard can that be to find?"

The others knew it was a rhetorical question, especially with the size of the library. "Well, let's split up and look," Rachel suggested. "Find every old book in this place and then we can find the one with the gold writing."

Agreeing that was the best idea, the eight of them began searching, but halfway through the library, they hadn't found any old books. All of them looked very new. "Well, I'm beginning to think my idea of searching for an old book is not going to turn up anything," the Tech Portal Master said after a moment.

"And there's a lot of books with gold writing on them," Amelia said, indicating to the ten books she had found. "Maybe if we pull out the ones with the gold writing instead?"

Blaze pulled out at least five of them. "There's a lot," he said.

"But it's better than nothing right now," Rachel said, awkwardly moving her robot legs to go back to her original starting spot. "Okay, get all the books with gold letters."

Well, by the time they finished searching, there were two hundred books stacked in neat piles on a few nearby tables and the Portal Masters and Superchargers felt a bit defeated. "Well, let's at least glance them over and see if we can find the one Spellslamzer told us about," Crystal said, trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

Trying not to lose hope, they began going over the books with careful eyes, but it wasn't long before they had gone through eighty of the two hundred books and so far had had no luck. "All these books are new," Astroblast said, his shoulders dropping in defeat.

"Well, let's keep going," Roller Brawl said. "Surely one of these one hundred and twenty books left has to be the one."

But the other books proved to be new and they all sat down in defeat. "I don't get it," Blaze said. "Spellslamzer said it would be here and being a Spell Punk himself, he'd know all the books here."

"There has to be some we missed," Rachel said.

Amelia perked up. "Or maybe the clue Spellslamzer gave us is a riddle," she said. "With skin old and writing of gold."

"But none of these books have old covers," Crystal said. "They're all new covers, although some of the stories are ones I remember being read to me as bedtime stories."

Blaze and Rachel both suddenly jumped up. "That's it!" They cried out together before looking at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Rach?" Blaze asked.

"I think Crystal gave us the answer. 'A book with skin old' could possibly mean an old story," Rachel said. "Crystal, which books has those old stories?"

"Just one did, but it wasn't one we originally grabbed," the little girl turned fairy answered as she picked up a book with a shiny black cover and brown letters, but Rachel quickly used her new robot powers to analyze the cover.

"Wait, the letters aren't brown," she said. "They've got dust on them."

Amelia came up and carefully wiped the dust off the title with a pixelated tissue and the gold letters stood out brightly as Astroblast came closer. They opened the book and began reading it before looking at each other. "This has to be the one," Fiesta said.

Rachel picked up the book. "We better head back to the Academy and fast," she said.

* * *

They arrived just in time to see Kaos has entered the Academy and had Spellslamzer trapped in a bubble prison and Master Eon was trying to protect the other Skylanders, who had also been trapped too. "You're too late, fool!" Kaos crowed.

"Not yet," Spellslamzer declared. "Rachel, open the page to number fifty-eight."

She did so, but was puzzled when she saw it was just a picture. "It's a picture," she said in confusion.

Kaos laughed. "Did he really tell you that he could reverse the Switcheroo Spell of Doom?" He asked though his laughter.

"That's not what he called it," Crystal said.

"Well, he's behind the times then," the evil Portal Master said.

Crystal went up to Spellslamzer's prison. "Spellslamzer, I think we found the book," she said.

"You all did," he said. "But only a Portal Master can read the words and the words to reverse the spell are on that page fifty-eight."

Kaos grabbed the book from Rachel and laughed as he saw the picture. "It's just a dumb picture," he crowed. "You're washed up, Spellslamzer!"

"Am I?" The tall Spell Punk asked. "Master Eon, can you see the page from where Kaos is holding it?"

"Yes, I can," said Master Eon.

"You'll find the reversal spell there."

Master Eon looked very closely at the picture before his eyes widened. "Sugar, syrup, pancakes, apples, and bread," he said.

Light surrounded the Portal Masters and before anyone could blink, they were back to normal. "NOOO!" Kaos cried out. "How?"

"Simple," Spellslamzer said with a chuckle. "Never cast a spell on an empty stomach."

Growling, Kaos fled as they all laughed before Blaze and Rachel went up to the tall Spell Punk. "Seriously, how did that work?" Blaze asked. "It was just a picture."

Spellslamzer laughed heartily, as did Master Eon. "Isn't there an old saying that a picture is worth a thousand words?" The guardian of Skylands asked.

They were quite stunned at that. "Wait," Amelia said. "So, did we bring the right book?"

The tall Spell Punk shook his head. "Didn't you figure out that it was a story and not a book I was referring to?" He asked.

"Yes, we did," Rachel said.

"In the story, the first picture is the one to break the Switcheroo spell," he explained. "The reason being is that the reversal spell is hidden in the picture and the picture speaks a thousand words."

Master Eon then chuckled. "And Kaos only used an illusion spell," he said. "Therefore, it was easy to dispel."

"Wait," Blaze said. "So, it was just an illusion? Us being other creatures?"

"Now you've got it," Spellslamzer said. "A rather foolish attempt by Kaos because there is only one Switcheroo spell, but it only works one way, a way that Kaos doesn't know about."

Crystal perked up. "So, the spell did work, but not the way he hoped!" She said.

"Exactly," said her partners. "And you all got new bodies for a spell. How did it feel?"

Amelia got a mischievous idea. "It felt exactly how this feels," she said and jumped at him, her fingers poking his underarms, startling the giant Spell Punk and he laughed as he fell on his back and Crystal quickly joined in on tickling her partner. Rachel also jumped in while Blaze just watched, shaking his head, but a smile on his face as Roller came in with Flare in her arms and paused a moment at feeling the baby kick inside her.

"Not much longer now," she said.

"Yes," he said as she lifted up his shirt sleeve and smiled at seeing the Phoenix tattoo on his arm. "Looks like something stayed on your arm."

Blaze smiled. "A Phoenix," he said. "Granted, I didn't like being changed into one, but I do admire the Phoenix."

"Then I think that can be your new nickname," she said. "The Phoenix. And our daughters will be the Phoenix Sisters."

He smiled again. "I like the sound of that," he said.

Flare giggled happily. "Me too," she said in her cute voice.

Roller felt the baby kick her again. "The little one agrees too," she said with a smile.

Rachel smiled. "I'm just glad we're back to normal," she said and then laughed. "Looks like Kaos proved himself a big fool this time."

Blaze laughed. "He sure did," he said.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
